Magic in the Jeffersonian
by Sam T
Summary: A Harry Potter Bones xover, Sweets, Brennen, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Zack and Camille are witches and wizards by accident during a case and they enter the world of magic to help defeat Voldemort, or try to anyway. Better summary inside!


**This is my first Bones cross over on Fanfiction, I am also currently doing a Torchwood crossover with Bones. If you want a full summary, read below.**

**Brief Summary: Doctor Temperance Brennen is a famous Forensic anthropologist who works for the government in DC. But the people who she works with in the Jeffersonian are far beyond normal people. They are witches and Wizards who use their magic only the themselves. Unlike the normal witch or wizard, they stuffed the robes and the gaylord hats and stuck to the 21st century dress code. Cam, Zack, Booth, Brennen, Angela, Hodgins and Sweets are in danger when the accidentally run into Death Eaters who were out to terrorize Washinton DC.  
**

**P.S. The time period is based on the Bones series around half way though Season 3. Harry Potter is back in 1998 so I had to base it on the Bones timeline but who really cares?  
**

* * *

**OotP HQ, Grimmauld Place, England, 2007 1:30 am  
**

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was tumbling and rolling around in his sleep, Voldemort, the dark lord was weaving in and out of his subconcious. For fourteen years he has been living the burden of parentless and lifeless. Every year since he started hogwarts has there been some attempt to kill him. First Year, Voldemorts Spirit, Second Year, Voldemorts Memory, third year, Voldemorts apprentice, fourth year, Voldemort himself. _

_"Shit, that's alot of Voldemorts" he thought to himself during one sleepless night. _

_"What's alot of shitty You-Know-Whos?" Harry's best friend Ron Weasley asked._

_"Just the fact that every year, he, has had a go at my life" Harry respond. It was weird the his best friend who usually slept like a log would be awake. They were both afraid of Voldemort returing to power. Actually, how many people would be actually, truly, really sleeping? Harry doubted Hermione, his other best friend, Ginny, rons sister, Fred and George, Rons elder twin brother. It was an unlikely event that Remus Lupin, his old DADA teacher, Sirius Black, his god father, Molly and Arthur Weasley were soundly asleep. They were possibly tossing and turning as much as they were. _

_"Harry, what's going to happen this year?" Ron said. Harry thought about it, it was a good question. _

_"I don't know" he replied. _

_

* * *

_**Temparence Brennen's apartment, America, 2007, 7:30 AM **

_Angela Montenegro was staying the night at her best friend, Temperance Brennen's place for the night. This was one of the only times which they could have the glorious moments of playing with magic. Angela waved her wand once and the wine hovered towards them. Brennen took a glass and Angela did shortly after. _

_"To Magic" Angela said. 'Which is so bloody awesome" _

_"To Magic" Brennen echoed. The women, Camille Saroyan, Seeley Booth, Jack Hodgins, Zack Addy and Lance Sweets had only realized magic when they found out in one of their cases where the victim was a witch and had been hit a spell the caused the flesh to slowly eat away from the bone. This is when they discover the world of magic. This witch, named J.K Rowling had kept wands in her house which was dismissed as sticks and they found one for each of them. Brennen had found them and picked them up with Latex gloves, not with bare hands. She took the box back to the lab and the team gathered around it in Angela's office, they each picked up a 'stick' and each stick began to glow. Hodgins waved it and a book on the lounge blew up. Angela, Zack and Booth tried next and the glass, plant pot and wheelie chair went next. _

_"Oi, this is my office by the way" Angela had said. Brennen then gave hers a shot and a pencil began to hover. When she moved her wand, the pencil moved as well. She began waving it like a conductor baton and the pencil danced around the room. Sweets then shrunk a pillow on Angela's chair and Camille flipped a page in a magazine. _

_"She would tell some one?" Camille had asked. _

_"Are you crazy, hell no, this is our secret, no one is to ever know" Booth had responded. _

_Back at Brennen's apartment, the women, who had finally got the hang of magic which, unlike usual magic, they didn't have to voice the spell, just focus in their head what they wanted to do. In experimentation, Cam had blown up the presidents roof but Booth replaced the roof and Sweets had erased the memory. Angela stood up and stuck her wand in the back of her jeans. _

_"I wonder if there are any more of us out there somewhere" Angela wondered. She had walked over to Brennen's balcony and looked over towards the sky. _

_"There should be, I hope so anyway" Brennen said without a tone of interest. _

_"Bren, I'm serious, we should find people like us, witches and wizards" Angela practically begged her friend to be in on this one. _

_"I know Ange, I know. Just I do want to lose my job, friends or my life, I know what magic can do and although before I didn't believe it, I know how dangerous it can be" Brennen replies. _

_"We're witches yes, but we're not stupid, Bren, if another witch or wizard would confront you I swear, when self conflict kicks into you sister, you would blow the them into the flippin oblivion.: Angela joked. There was a knock on the door and Brennen got up to answer it. She opened the door, wand in her shorts and she was face to face with her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth. Behind him was Jack, Zack, Cam and Sweets. _

_"Evening Ladies, how come you guys are having a get together and we weren't invited" Jack said irrated. _

_"Angela?!" Brennen turned around to face her best friend. _

_"I didn't call them I swear, not a magical text" Angela held her hands up in innocence. _

_"Oh, well, we went to Ange's place first but she wasn't there so we supposed that she was with you for the night and here we all are" Hodgins explained. _

_"And we are we all here exactly?" Cam asked. _

_"That is a good question Doctor Saroyan" Zack agreed. _

_"We got a call, mysterious death, they say we're the best" Booth said. Brennen and Angela rolled their eyes._

_"Five minutes" Brennen said as she dragged her best friend into the bedroom. She and Angela put on a jumper and tied their hair up into twenty second ponytails. When the returned to the living room, her colleages had their wands out and various of Brennen's belongings, including her Television, were hovering around the room. _

_"OK Ok, everybody out, everybody out, my house, my rules, and make sure you put my stuff back where it's is meant to be and Seeley Booth, I swear to god if you drop my television i will hex you are whatever the spell is called, into oblivion." Brennen said as she began to hustle everybody out of her house and watching the TV set being carefully set down on the table. _

_"God Bones, it's just Magic" Booth said as she stepped out of the door after grabbing her keys, mobile, jacket and wand. _

_"I know just lets get there fast" Cam said for Breenen. _

_"Dr Brennen, I have discovered a new form of magic while I was tempted to go watch a movie with Naomi but I forgot to tell Hodgins that night so it was impossible to get there and back at 11:30 at night without waking him up. So, I thought of Hodgins house right, and remembered the tennis courts, the swimming pool and the massive mansion and suddenly, POP, I was standing there" Zack said as he ran to keep up with his Boss. Everybody stopped moving and faced him. _

_"What?" Hodgins said. _

_"Here, let me demonstrate" Zack said before he closed his eyes and he appeared behind Booth. _

_"I take this magic as some sought of apparational anomaly" Zack continued. They all tried and nothing happened at first. Booth finally managed to apparate ontop of Bones which caused her to freak and she apparated to the ground floor. Camille and Sweets were next and they popped right next to her. Hodgins and Angela were struggling the most. _

_"Just think of downstairs" Zack said and when the couple opened their strained eyes, they were standing behind a bush behind the rest. Booth and Zack, the undoubtful pro's of appartion expertly popped right in front of them._

_"Everybody in the car" Booth said as he ushered Zack, Cam, Sweets and Hodgins into his SUV. _

_"Booth, we'll drive behind" Brennen said as she and Angela headed towards her silver car which she received as a gift from her publishers. Booth rolled his eyes. He never approved of his partner driving but with all of them there, he couldn't complain. _

**Forks, Washington, 8:40, Booth's SUV**

_Booth's FBI administrated SUV zoomed through a red light as they approached the crime scene, Brennen and Angela close behind.  
_

_"Oh my god" Cam said as they rounded the publically blocked off corner. Eight abused, skin torn, bone shattered bodies were lying along the steet. Booth parked the car and the five of them got out to examine the victims. Brennen and Angela had finally seen what they were about to work with and Brennen casually walked towards her job. _

_"Bones, what the hell happened?" Booth said as he ran up towards her, followed by the rest of the gang. She looked at him, her eyes wide, hoping he would understand. _

_"There is no humanic way that these people could've been killed." Brennen said out of earshot of the FBI forensic team._

_"No way" Angela said, looking away from the dead. Two people were observing from the opposite side of the road and since the road was a cal-de-sac, there was no other way for the public to get in, those who lived on the street had been evacuated. Brennen then began to move towards them and the others cautiously followed behind her. _

_"Um, excuse me, did you witness what happened here?" Booth asked as he too noticed the figures. The people came into clear view and they noticed that one had bright bubblegum pink hair and the other, had a hat obscuring the left side of his face. They noticed that they were now behind a house, someones backyard and no one could see them, they could be the killers and could lash out at them any moment. Brennen put her hand behind her back, her hand gripping her wand, she knew the others, watching her from behind, were doing the same._

_"No, we were wondering if you knew" the woman said. She had a distinctive Brittish accent and she had her hand inside her jeans pocket. Apparently, her response was a distraction because the man with the bowler hat whipped out a wand and mouthed: "Obliviate". Brennen, Booth, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Zack and Sweets held their wand in front of them and a bubbly sheid surrounded each person, the sheild moulding into the feature of the person. _

_"Who are you?" Booth asked the pair. _

_"I am Alastor Moody, this is Nymphadora Tonks, we are auror's for the ministry of magic" the bowler hat man said. _

_"Dont call me Nymphadora" the woman replied. "Why do you always make that impression infront of the bad guys, they get the wrong idea"._

_"Oh for Gods sake Tonks" Moody replied. "Now, same question to you"._

_"I am Special Agent Seeley Booth, I work for the FBI" Booth introuduced himself. He even got his badge out and waved it infront of him. _

_"Doctor Temperance Brennen, from the Jeffersonian" Brennen said immediatly after her partner. _

_"Doctor Camille Saroyan"_

_"Zack Addy"_

_"Jack Hodgins"_

_"Angela Montenegro"_

_"Lance Sweets"_

_"Well, you seven, we have to take you back to the ministry, cause like hell we havent heard of American Witches and Wizards in sometime, they seem to keep to themselves" Moody said as he eyed them all. _

_"Wait, your a witch and wizard as well?" Booth said. _

_"Well the wand sought of give it away don't they" Hodgins pointed out. Booth rolled his eyes. The sheilds were let down but they did not sheath their weapons. _

_"How are you planning on apparating all of us, the maximum amount of apparation load is of two people or it may result in death" Zack said as he tried to keep science to a minimum. _

_"Wait, who are you?" Tonks asked. _

_"We're apparently Witches and Wizards, found out a couple of weeks ago" Angela said. _

_"couple of weeks ago?" Tonks asked. _

_"Yes" Brennen answered. _

_"Mad-eye? Should we take them to Dumbledore?" Tonks asked. _

_"I think he is the only one who can sought this out" Moody replied. Tonks then retrieved a neckless from her pocket and handed it to Moody. He then said: "Portus"._

_"Hold on and dont let go until Tonks tells you to alright" Moody said. "I'll inform the headmaster" he said before he casted a Patronus charm and a silvery bull frog began to hop into the distance. _

_"Grab on!" Tonks said as the group grabbed onto the frail necklace as they began to leave the ground and were spinning extremely fast to an unknown location. _

_"LET GO!" Tonks yelled as they all left go and landed in a large room, a man with a grey beard, long grey hair and half-moon spectals looking down on them. _

_"Thank you for escourting them Nymphadora, I beg you good night" Dumbledore said as Tonks nodded and left the room, not after knocking over two chairs and a book in the process. _

_"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, you dont have to tell me of your names, Alastor has already informed me and you will be staying the night at ths school. You will them be moved to a proper home before going to the ministry in two days, to let you settle and the aurors to complete your forms" Dumbledore informed them._

_"Thank you" Booth said. Brennen and the others looked very stunned, this all happened very, very fast.

* * *

_**Hope you like this chapter. The next one is probably be posted in two days since it's new year tomorrow! Happy New Year everybody. **

**Aveira T  
**


End file.
